


冬藏

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 情成四部曲 [5]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 互攻无差, 历史向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 其实最开始就只是想写个冬天偏房里温温暖暖窝在一处睡觉的成年后兄弟俩。（然后就真的写了并且内容真的可以以这句话蔽之hhhh）最后元姬怀着的是攸儿啦。兄弟吵架那里实则有点双向暗恋的意味，你师对自己的亲事不在乎喜欢与否，却在谋算昭儿的亲事时第一时间去想弟弟喜欢就好。——啊我好喜欢这种隐晦的状态x求被get到!





	冬藏

——司马师也曾备受折磨。

 

或许正是为此，对成年之前的那个冬天，他一直记得十分清楚，确切地说是对两件事记得清楚。第一件事是宛城的冬天似乎格外冷，第二件事是，他和司马昭罕有地吵了架。

很难说这两件事究竟有没有联系。

 

即便是冬日的寒风，也封不住十六岁的少年日渐活泛的心思。司马师明白那种感觉，他自己也曾十六岁，在心悦之人面前拼命压抑着那份蠢动。

他同样明白，无论十六岁的司马昭究竟为谁心悦，那片片涟漪中，必有一处是因他所投的石子而起。

 

司马昭对他的想法却浑然不知。

这位年轻的二公子其实没有做什么出格的，既不是喜欢上了地位卑微的侍女，也不是看上了谁家的大户小姐。他出入坦荡，不同的只是对待所有家族之外的女性，都平等地多看那么几眼罢了。

 

“哥哥更喜欢什么样儿的？脸圆一点的会不会比较好看？”

 

“我已经订婚了。”

 

“是啦是啦，征南大将军的千金[1]。哥哥就不好奇她长什么样？”

 

未等司马师应话，司马昭凑近了些，压低了声音，又透着些隐秘的兴奋说：

“听说，卫尉阮共的女儿，洞房的时候差一点把郎君吓出门去。”

 

“你都从哪儿听来这些有的没的。”

 

司马师正襟危坐，抿着唇拿起笔来，落笔时仓皇奔逃的新郎君随着司马昭生动的声音在他脑海里冒出来，笔尖一抖，一滴墨就此在纸上洇散。

 

司马昭在旁边侧身躺着，手肘撑在厚实的毯子上瞧他。司马师瞥了他一眼，觉得心浮气躁：

“别在我眼前捣乱。”

 

“要是未来的嫂嫂也长得那么吓人，哥哥要不要纳几个妾？”

 

“出去。”

 

司马昭撇撇嘴，从地上爬起来，裹了一件披风在身上，低头行礼，老老实实地说了一句“弟告退”，回身向外走。司马师看着他出门，心里没来由地觉得更难受了。

 

定是这室内火盆烧得太旺，火气太盛。

 

司马昭却不肯这般轻易地放过他。

司马师几乎都觉得自己捉摸不清弟弟的想法，司马昭似乎是把十六岁的心思都放在了他身上，他不去想自己喜欢什么样的女子，未来的妻子又该是什么样，反倒殷勤地替哥哥出起了主意。这倒也本是一派天真，可司马师忆及夜里和清晨枕畔的倾心相与，又疑心司马昭是专要做哥哥的心里难受。

 

他再忍不下去。一日他自外回房，司马昭倚在床上又旧话重提，司马师于是出言责备说：“我的事你倒是喜欢掺和。”

 

司马昭沉默了片刻，司马师看着他，捉见那望向自己的眼底有隐晦的一闪而过的热烈。

然后司马昭转开了眼，去看案上一只盛水的鸡首壶：

“也没什么，只不过，兄长终归是要成婚。”

 

“是。”

 

那小壶用青瓷烧成，质地均匀，司马师觉得喉头一阵干涩：

 

“难道你就能终生不成家？”

 

司马师不愿意承认，竟然有那么一瞬间，他期待着他的胞弟能扬着颈子，将大逆不道的倔强贯彻到底。

也好让他心中那快要涨破胸腔的愧疚有处可去，有所凭依。

 

但司马昭没了声响，他抿着嘴唇，定定地看着兄长的眼睛，终是什么都没有说。

 

司马师叹了口气，像往常一样向司马昭伸出手：

 

“昭儿，别闹了。”

 

他没来得及看清司马昭眼里骤起的情绪，胞弟拨开了他的手，从他身边跑了出去。

 

\---------------------------

 

“兄长在想什么？”

 

“想起成年以前你和我吵架。”

 

司马昭闭上眼，不费什么神便忆起当时来龙去脉，笑起来。

他和司马师像当年一样挤挨着肩膀躺在棉被里，四周锦绣的罗帐为他们圈出一方天地，像一个隐秘又安全的营帐。他在被子里把胳膊伸过去，横过司马师的胸膛：

“哥哥啊……”

 

\--------------------------

第二年过起年来，司马师行了冠礼，跟随父亲司马懿出门走动，一方面准备着即将举办的婚事，另一方面也为他自己的仕途做着准备。

去兰陵侯府上拜访之前，司马懿想了想，要司马昭也同去。

年迈的兰陵侯家中有一颗掌上明珠，以至于兰陵侯不愿将她束之闺阁，竟舍得将她捧出来让外人见上一见。小姑娘才刚过幼学之年，在祖父和父亲身边脆生生地向来客们问好，礼节周到严密，又自如大方。

 

她的聪明简直就写在举手投足之间，无怪司徒这么喜欢她。司马师想。

 

回到家后，司马昭先告退去准备晚课，司马懿带着长子到房中单独教导。提及兰陵侯的这个孙女儿，司马师突然明白了为何父亲要司马昭同去：

 

“您想让昭儿……”

 

“今日，我看他们两个孩子一来一去，未必就无缘无份。”

 

司马懿捋着胡须，他相信长子明白这宗亲事底下更深的用意，毕竟司马师自己的亲事就是司马师亲自为自己和家族算出的第一笔筹码。如今他再为次子添一筹，虽然那小姑娘还要四年时间成年，然而只要方向正确，时间从来不是问题。

 

但司马师心里想的却是另一回事：

——若是昭儿真的喜欢，也就再好不过。

 

\--------------------------

他们在黑暗中一同倾耳听了一会儿窗外呼啸的北风，司马师打破了沉默：

“元姬身体怎么样？”

 

“兄长放心吧，她近来胃口很好，精神也很足，我让她不要做太多女红，多休息。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“若是个女儿……”

 

“那也没什么关系。”

 

司马师握住司马昭的手，指腹在他手背上缓缓摩挲着。

 

“没关系的。”

 

他又轻声重复了一遍，一瞬间竟恍惚不知是说给谁。

说给身边的司马昭，或是他自己。又或许，还能说给十八年前的自己，和昭儿。

 

成年前曾经让他饱受折磨的那些秘密与问题，如今该揭晓的都揭晓，该解决的也都有了答案。

——司马昭始终在他身边，是他的弟弟，还能同他牵着手，这样安稳地睡在身边。

他的。

 

完.

 

[1]:这个时候征南大将军夏侯尚已经去世了。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实最开始就只是想写个冬天偏房里温温暖暖窝在一处睡觉的成年后兄弟俩。（然后就真的写了并且内容真的可以以这句话蔽之hhhh）  
> 最后元姬怀着的是攸儿啦。  
> 兄弟吵架那里实则有点双向暗恋的意味，你师对自己的亲事不在乎喜欢与否，却在谋算昭儿的亲事时第一时间去想弟弟喜欢就好。——啊我好喜欢这种隐晦的状态x求被get到!


End file.
